Conventionally, built-in lamps for suspended ceilings and walls are attached directly to a cut-out in the suspended ceiling or wall. For this, the drywall hanger must first prepare a cut-out, in which the electrician subsequently installs the lamp. After this, the drywall hanger must again plaster the lamp flush with the surface. This solution is complicated, not only because the two builders must interact, but because there is also a tendency of crack formation.
WO 2014/020015 A1 discloses such an installation system.